Maplestory Series: Lunar Dazzle
by CloudNinth
Summary: A 14 year old girl named Luna is accepted into Windian Elite Academy, the top school everyone wants to get accepted to in Windia of the Maplestory Nation. Only the elite skilled students are able to attend the school. Luna finds friendships, adventures and love in her days in WEA.
1. Prologue

**I wrote this story a few years ago just for fun, although I changed some parts and fixed some grammatical errors (I may have missed a few, feel free to point it out so I can change it)!**

**Really nostalgic. All my memories of playing maplestory :')**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory. I don't own anything in this story except for my own characters and the storyline. I also have some things that are ****_from_**** Maplestory, but I changed it a bit. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

Hi my name is Luna, and I'll tell you about my life. I'm currently 14 years old, living in Windia; a country in the Maplestory nation. I came from Korean Folk Town, but moved to Orbis - a place in the Ossyria Region - and I've was raised there ever since I was just 6 years old. Not so long ago, I was accepted into a new school named Windian Elite Academy. Windian Elite Academy is a private boarding school for specially skilled kids in the Windian Nation. I started off as a Magician, but trained myself to become an Archer. I never received any lessons or classes for Archery. There were no open opportunities I could take to pursue what I liked (living in Orbis, there were rarely any chances to practice Archery without bunch of curious eyes piercing through you). I would train by myself, secretly, late at night. It was pretty embarrassing, because I had to admit, I sucked at it the first few months I've started.

I wasn't very smart in my studies when I lived in Orbis. I didn't have many friends. I would be nice and cheery, but they wouldn't want to hang out with me because I assumed my grades weren't high and I would be looked down upon. Although, there was a time when I had friends. When my 2 best friends Emma and Kurtis were here. It was only 5 months ago when Emma moved to Ludibrium because she wanted to continue training her Magic Skills since she didn't get accepted to WEA. About half a year ago, Kurtis moved to Mu Lung to become a Bandit. I haven't heard a single word from them since our last goodbyes.

Orbis is a specialty town for Magicians. Many come to Orbis from Ellinia - a city for beginner magicians in Victoria Island - before they come to Orbis. Emma came from Ellinia, and she wanted to become a Cleric, however Kurtis and I thought differently for our paths. Unfortunately for Kurtis, he spent the last 14 years learning Magic Skills when he did not want to. His parents did not allow him to transfer, especially because his grandparents were the teachers in Orbis Middle School. For me, I honestly didn't know what I wanted to be until my entry exam for Windian Elite Academy. During the exam, I wasn't the best in casting Magic Spells (by that, I mean I was the worst out of everyone) but one of the teachers gave me another chance and told me to try something I am good at. That was the first time I've tried archery in front of people. I did not know if I was going to considered 'good', or just horrifyingly terrible. I just tried it because I liked it. But since I got accepted, I guess I was decent enough for them to acknowledge me.

It was January. I checked my clock on the wall, which read 4:00AM, then walked out of the house. My parents were away in the Nihal Desert Region, but even if they were here, they would have been too busy to wave me goodbye anyways. WE Academy was located in El Nath, the south of Orbis, and the Orbis Tower. Going down the tower would take a few hours, so I got up early to head down there...I didn't want to be late on the first day of school. I was excited to go to a new school. I clutched my backpack and took a deep breath of the chilly dawn air. '_To start new and fresh. Where I will be able to befriend people who have the same interests as me._' I thought and smiled to myself. I walked across the town taking a last glance at everything before warping through the portal that will lead me a step closer to a new place I could call 'home.'

* * *

**Short prologue.**  
**WEA / WE means Windian Elite Academy, or Windian Elite.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory. I only own the characters, storyline and the changes I made in some parts of the Maplestory based things.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Skylar**

I stood in front of the tall golden gates and was amazed at the size of the school. It was breathtaking and almost looked like those gigantic 200 meter high churches. It was pearly white with golden rimming all over the edges and golden gate surrounding the whole school. The Academy stood out from the whole town, so it wasn't too hard finding my way.  
I checked my watch to check the time, and it was only 8:00AM. The school doors opened at 8:30AM. El Nath was really cold. There was snow all year round and it was slippery to walk on the ice. I slipped a few times while getting into the town, and had to stop and wear layers in the lower level of the Orbis tower since it was getting pretty breezy.  
I decided to sit down and rest for a bit. My stomach was grumbling so I took out a potion, specially brewed from an herbalist back in Orbis who worked at potion shop. Mrs. Roots was more excited than I was when she heard that I got accepted into the best school in Windia.  
I satisfied my appetite and put the half full bottle aside, also noticing my WEA invitation on the bottom of my bag. I took it out and examined it. '_Fancy huh_.' I thought, running my index finger along the golden rimmed edges, and the pearly white colour envelope, just like the school colours. On the front of the envelope, my name was carved on it in bold cursive letters. I opened it to reread what it said again.

"**To Lunar Dazzle,** -"

I paused after seeing my full name. I didn't like it when people called me "Lunar" instead of "Luna". It kind of bothered me.

"**of the 9th Cloud Portal. Orbis, Windia.**" _'__Wow they make my address sound epic__'_ I thought, and continued. "**Dear Ms. Dazzle, we thank you very much for having an interest in Windian Elite Academy, as we are here to tell you that our Academy will be delighted to have you as a student. Out of thousands of applicants, you have ranked first and impressed us with your skills. Windian Elite Academy will be excited to see you, and the other 4 people who have made it in for this school year. The academy doors open at 8:30AM on January 4****th****. Please be prepared to learn and start your new journey with us!**"

It sounded pretty corny for a high school acceptance letter. But hey, it was an Elite Academy everyone wanted to get accepted in, so who was I to complain.

I shoved the letter and my potion into my backpack and looked around to see if anyone was also waiting for the school to open. '_Hm, let's see… there are supposed to be 4 other people who got accepted… heck only 5 people getting accepted at a school is tough…_' I thought, sighing and slumping back down into the cold bench.

"Boo." Someone whispered behind me. I almost peed in my pants and slipped off the bench, falling on my butt when I tried to stand.

"Oww." I mumbled, looking up to see the person who scared me. It was a boy with dark black hair. And yes, I mean **dark** black hair. He had his elbows resting on the backrest of the wooden bench and he was smiling, showing his perfect white teeth. He was cute. Especially his eyes. It was pitch black, but it seemed so happy. His eyes sparkled and it looked so... joyful. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and immediately stood up.

The boy let out a laugh and_ hopped_ to the other side of the bench and sat down– which normal people can't do, such as I because I am not able to jump 3 foot high standing up, without throwing my whole body in the air. I stared in amazement and my mind was rushing to find words.

"W..Who are you?" I managed to say, trying not to look at him.  
He cocked his head and I felt him staring at me with his 'happy eyes'.  
'_Geez who is this kid._' I was getting annoyed of him looking at me, so I looked at him too. He smiled and stood up. The boy's hair was short and curly. He was about a foot taller than me. He wore a beret with a golden star, and navy coloured jacket and brown pants. Then I realized he was a student in Windian Elite Academy. On the left side of his jacket, vest and pants, there was a small golden maple leaf symbol. He also had a blue tattoo on both of his hands. It was the shape of a thunder.

"I'm Skylar." He said in a husky voice, then ran towards the black gates of the Academy without a word and jumped probably about 5 meters high– doing a somersault in midair – then went over the gates.

"Pfft showoff…" I muttered then my heart nearly dropped again; a person was standing behind me. She had thick long curly reddish-brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wore all pink, also with a pink luggage. She was also probably looking at Skylar, and I saw the WEA school acceptance letter in her hand. She glanced at me and smiled.

"I'm Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn said looking back at the gates. I automatically smiled and replied back with my cheeriness.

"Hi, I'm Luna!" We both smiled.

Soon, the gates started glistening in different glittery colours and a portal appeared. Kaitlyn and I exchanged looks then we both stepped in.

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Feel free to leave reviews and things I need to work on :)  
**

**Sorry the first few chapters are boring, but I promise, it gets better!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter's pretty long; longest out of the other two I wrote. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory. I only own my characters, storyline and the little edits I made from the original game.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Holy Magic Shell**

One of the teachers separated Kaitlyn and I, then guided me to my dorm, and explained to me that I would be living with roommates and also that I would have to start school by tomorrow.  
There were many long halls and we went up a few stairs, which wasn't too hard since the teachers were Magicians and we just teleported from hall to hall. Finally, when we reached a hall in the east wing – or at least from what I thought was east, - the teacher went in the portal and I followed her.  
The first thing that shocked me was that the dorms were humongous. There were many students dressed in blue, all in their small little cliques. The teacher went right out after I came in the portal. I felt eyes staring at me and heard the voices in the room quiet down a bit, then everything got awkward.  
Thank goodness a girl with 2 long black pigtails came out from another portal across the room and broke the silence. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Lunar!"

"Hi," I smiled back. "Call me Luna!"

She dragged me away from the crowd and told them to mind their own business. I loved that girl from the start and I sighed of relief when I found out that she was going to be my new roommate.  
Her name was Sarah, and Sarah had really pretty red eyes. She was a Hermit.  
I pulled my backpack down onto the floor, and sat down on a clean, neatly folded bed. The room was really big, but seeing how big the school was I can easily understand how the rooms are gigantic. It was big as a regular school gym with clean white painted walls and training darts and all sorts.  
Sarah's bed was few meters away from mines, and there were 2 other beds on the other side of Sarah. She saw me looking towards the other beds and laughed.

"Oh those 2 beds? They're Stella's and Julie's, our other roommates!" Sarah explained. I thought for a moment.

"But how about the boys outside?" I asked. I never knew boys were allowed to share the same dormitories with girls. Sarah's expressionless face changed into a sparkly eyed smile.

"Oh don't worry about it. They all just hang out in the dormitory lounge. They have their own rooms in here."

"What do you mean? In here?"

"Hmm.. Let me start from the beginning. Windian Elite Academy is separated by age groups. Since we're all 14 years old, we all get this hallway. Our main colour is blue, so any portals that light up as blue is ours. Each age groups have their own hall, cafeteria, gym, and dormitories and lounges." Sarah paused. "Uhh, and that's about it.. I think. Oh! And there are more rooms around us, watch."

Sarah threw a dart bomb she picked up from her bedside table, and threw it against wall on the left, which was at least 30 feet away, then it made a small boom on the walls. She also did one to the right.

"Now we wait," Sarah said with her smiling pretty twinkling eyes. Soon, 3 boys dressed in blue casually came in through the portal. "These are the boys that live on the left of us. I guess the boys in the right side of the room aren't home.." Sarah murmured, her eyes fixed on the boy in the middle.  
The first boy had orange hair, with green eyes. He was cute, but he wasn't my style. The boy in the middle had dark brown hair with pale skin and hard looking eyes staring at Sarah. And the third boy wore a duck hat. And all of them, also including Sarah, wore the colour blue.

"Guys introduce yourself to the new student Luna." Sarah demanded the boys, glaring at the middle boy.

"Hi! I'm Kiwi!" the first boy said. Kiwi was really bright, just like Sarah. They would've made a cute couple.

"Hello." I said putting on the best smile I could.

Then the middle boy looked up and said, "Hi I'm Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Kevin." I said keeping the same smile and Kevin also smiled back.

"You do know Luna's just being sarcastic right? Why would _anyone_ think meeting you would be nice?" Sarah threw Kevin a death glare. I knew there was something going on between those two. I quickly ignored Sarah and shifted my eyes to the boy with the duck hat.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked him.

"Ducky." ducky answered with a cold voice, not even looking up.

I just stared at him and went back to the other 2 boys who were staring at me. There was an awkward silence but thankfully Kiwi spoke up.

"Well nice meeting you Luna! If you have any questions, you can ask me! Remember, we live on the left side of your dorm, so feel free to chat me anytime~"  
I saw Kiwi nudge Kevin.

"Yeah! Luna, welcome to _THE_ Windian Elite Academy! Prepare to work your ass off, haha." Kevin said, improvising every single word in that sentence.  
I saw Sarah roll her eyes from the corner of my eye.

"Well… I'm going to go look for Julie. Seeya~"

Soon, Kiwi left and the boys followed him. I turned to Sarah with a teasingly smile.

"You like Kevin don't you?"

"Heck no! I hate him!"

"Why? He seems pretty nice."

"Ew no gross. I hate him!" She repeated.

"Why?"

"Gross. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay Sarah. Whatever you say!"

When Sarah was about to argue back, 2 girls and Kiwi came into our dorm. Kiwi and a blonde girl were holding hands, while the girl with black hair seemed like she was a third-wheeler. They must've been Julie and Stella.  
The girl with black hair perked up when she saw me and cheerfully smiled.

"HII LUNAAAAAAR IM STELLAAA NICE TO MEET YOUU!" Stella ran and gave me a hug.

"Err..Just…Call me… Luna…" I managed to choke out with her suffocating hug.  
The blonde girl also smiled at me, and I liked the fact that everyone here smiled, it felt so welcoming. When Stella let go of me, the blondie, who probably is Julie, introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Julie! Nice to meet you! And this is Kiwi! My boyfriend."

"Hi Julie, nice to meet you too! And hi Kiwi."

"Hah it was only like 3 minutes ago since we've seen each other!" Kiwi said with a laugh. Then Julie's smile immediately disappeared.  
"You met her before Kee?"

'_Kee? Kiwi's nickname is Kee? Deng, I would laugh if they weren't so nice to me._'

Kiwi seemed to react pretty fast to this.

"Yeah Sarah called me and Kevin and Ducky to introduce ourselves to Luna."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Julie said and gave Kiwi a hug. Julie was really pretty, probably the prettiest person I've seen in this school so far.

Julie had long slightly curly blonde hair that reached her back and she was a bit shorter than me. She had green eyes, a little brighter than Kiwi's green eyes. Stella had straight bangs with black hair. She was a bit taller than me and had dark blue eyes.

"Jules, give Luna her new welcoming present!" Stella said sitting down on her bed. Julie broke her hug with Kiwi.

"Right! I almost forgot hehe." Julie reached over her shoulder and pulled off a golden crossbag. I didn't realize she was carrying two of them. Julie gave me one and smiled.

"You can decorate your bag like I did!" She showed me the front of her bag and it was scribbled in handwritings that I didn't bother to read. I looked down at my golden bag and the zipper teeth were blue, probably indicating our age groups and such.

"Open it! Lunaaa open itttt!" Stella said, in her whiney voice.

"Shut up Stella." Sarah demanded.  
I opened it just so Stella would be quiet then gasped. It was a new bow, with purple and gold swirly colours. I admired it in silence, but Julie soon spoke up.

"The bows are customized for our fingers and the shape of our palms. It's kinda creepy if you think about it, but the bow you used during the entrance exam was kept and magically moulded by the teachers. It works for wands, staffs, bows, swords, gloves, and all that. Depending on your job, they will give you your own special item! Cool huh?" Julie said laying down flat on her bed.

"My goodness." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

Julie is a Cygnus Knight, and she is a Wind Archer. Stella is a Magician and specialized in fire and poison. Kiwi and Kevin are Night Lords, which means they are pretty skilled. I didn't know much about Ducky, but I guessed he was a Magician since he was holding his staff.

After a bit of talking with each other, soon it was lunch time. I was more tired than hungry, walking from Orbis to El Nath. My last bit of hunger disappeared especially when I entered the cafeteria with hundreds of eyes staring at me. And more embarrassingly, there was an announcement from some kind of student council president telling the whole school my name and told me to get up on a stage and introduce myself. It was weird, because one, I never knew there were stages in a cafeteria, and two, that the cafeteria was as big as a football field.  
I had my golden bow strapped to my back (elite schools have everything I swear, who knew bows had straps on it itself) since I thought my bow was too precious to be in its bag, and my gut told me I should carry my bow around. I felt something tingle from it. Like how it feels when someone tries to write on a rough surface - I could feel it, like_ I_ was the rough surface being written on. While I had to go on a stage and introduce myself, I felt someone... No.. some_thing_, coming towards our way. And the fact that our cafeteria is outdoors, I felt something in the sky. I couldn't see anything but I definitely felt something coming towards us. I got to the stage and started speaking through a microphone, ignoring the paranoia.

"My name is Luna, and I came from Or-" I suddenly stopped and immediately used the Soul Arrow skill then grabbed my bow and shot towards the sky. My tingly feeling came from there and it was getting stronger and stronger. Everyone was in absolute silence and stared at me like I was crazy. It was embarrassing and I regretted shooting the arrow. '_Why the heck did I do that. Great, now everyone is going to think that the new girl's stupid._' I thought to myself, until something dark and shiny fell from the sky and landed a few feet away from me. I went over and picked it up. '_A necklace?_' It was thick brown leather. I've only seen it once, and it was in a textbook when we learned about Balrogs back when I was 10 years old. Balrogs are extremely powerful and they came in an airship... In a pack...  
I stood up and looked at the crowd who was silent in terror looking up at the sky. About hundred meters away, there was a dark ship with spikes and bones around it to support the structure...  
'_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap…_' I thought as I looked around. People were just sitting down, I quickly looked at other people for help, but they didn't have their weapons. _'No one would bring their weapons in a cafeteria during lunch time on the first day when newcomers come to school…' _  
Soon, people were evacuating through the doors, however a Balrog shot a dark blue ball out of its mouth and it caused an explosion. _'Geez that looks so gross… blue ball what the heck. Oh crap, nevermind that. What can I do argh..'_

"Are you just going to stand there?" I heard a husky voice behind me. It was Skylar, this time in sweat pants and a blue hoodie, with still, a slight smile on his face.

"What am I supposed to do?" I felt utterly helpless.

Skylar looked at me for a second. "Use Soul Arrow skill so you can get shoot arrows without actually having arrows.. and just keep shooting Strafes," He pulled on his gloves which were tired on to the back of his sweat pants. "I'll distract them. Aim for the ship. One direct hit and they'll retreat." Then he hopped high into the sky, throwing multiple steel Kunais at the Balrogs.

I looked around at the people for the last time. Most were immobilized, stunned or affected by the gross blue ball thing, and some were trying to escape. I tried to look for Sarah and Julie, but they were nowhere to be seen. I wondered why I didn't get affected but there wasn't any time to think about that. The tingling sensation came back, but it was on my the right side. I clutched my bow and it felt like I was being pulled like a magnet to something on the right. The bow lead me to Stella, who was being cornered by four Balrogs. I quickly ran to her but it wasn't fast enough. Another Balrog from the sky was charging up a dark blue ball from its mouth. Because of the football field sized cafeteria, it was a long distance to run. '_Oh my Zakum. Where are the teachers at a time like this. Forget that. At this rate Stella is going to be fried alive… What do I do, my arrow wouldn't be that fast to stop that dark ball._' Then like those horror movies, where something bad is happening and the main character trips on something and wastes time – yeah. That's what just happened.

With all the distracting thoughts, I didn't clearly see what I was running on; mostly on top of the tables, but I slipped on a spoon -facepalm-. I silently cursed to myself, and that's when I thought of an idea. '_A curse. I can use a magic spell! I can protect Stella!'_ I learned magic spells in Orbis when I was training to become a Cleric. I closed my eyes and quickly muttered a skill that could protect Stella. I had to repeat it several times to concentrate my Magic Skills.

"_Holy Magic Shell, Holy Magic Shell, Holy Magic Shell, __**Holy Magic Shell!**_" I opened my eyes and held out my hand, palm flatly facing at Stella. At that exact time, the dark ball had reached the bright glowing shell. Stella had her eyes closed shut and was squatting down with her arms over her head to protect her. The dark ball dissolved while the dome around Stella glowed pale yellow to bright yellow.  
_'Okay that should last about 20 seconds. I have to do this quickly now...'_ I looked up at the sky. Skylar was so fast it looked like he was flying. He would jump on the Balrog's backs to stay up in the air then throw the Kunais at them. Before I could admire more of his skills, I held up my bow, activated the Soul Arrow skill again then aimed the ship. It felt like I wasn't the one controlling the bow, because I honestly didn't know what the 'Strafe' skill was, but I just madly shot 6 arrows at once. When about 36 arrows pierced through the sky and got a direct hit on the airship just like what Skylar told me to do. I stopped to catch my breath. I didn't want to overuse my Magic Skills and tire myself out.

The ship was falling apart, but thankfully it retreated into the clear blue sky. All the Balrogs also did the same. I looked for Skylar but couldn't find him, so I ran to Stella, who was wide-eyed, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked breathless, when I reached where Stella was sitting; which took a while since I was tired and the cafeteria was the size of a football field and she was pretty far away and I was in no condition to run.

"Y..Yes, thanks to you." Stella said, as I helped her get on her feet.  
"Haha, nah don't say that! Skylar basically did everything and I just had to shoot some arrows."  
"…Skylar" I heard Stella whisper under her breath.

Students started cheering behind us, and we both turned around to see what was going on. Skylar was walking through the crowd with a smile on his face. He was smiling at his peers then thanked them for the compliments he received. Girls were all over him touching his arms and sucking up to give him compliments. Skylar turned around then caught my eye then smiled brightly with his eyes and looked away.

* * *

**Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

******Feel free to leave reviews and things I need to work on.  
**

**I promise the story will get better once it passes all the filler chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory. I only own my characters, storyline and the little edits I made from the original game.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let's not take the shortcut**

"Geez, what a long day." I said flopping down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

It was only 4PM, but I was exhausted.

"Haha, you basically saved our school on the first day here." Sarah said sitting on her bed, throwing darts on the other side of the wall.

"Heh, is that so."

"Pretty impressive. I would've kicked some butt if I had my weapons and stuff. But who the heck carries those. School hasn't even officially start yet."  
I thought about how in Orbis, they told us we should carry our weapons all the time, in case something happens in an emergency situation.

"By the way Luna, how did you use Cleric Skills without a wand or a staff?" Sarah said, also laying down on her bed with her arms out wide. I felt her looking at me.

"You saw that? I was trying to look for you and Julie but couldn't find you guys."

"No, everyone who saw it were talking about it. Although I saw you slip on a fork."

"It was a spoon!" I corrected her feeling embarrassed.

"Haha, I was with Julie and the guys under the tables you were walking on top of, that's probably why you didn't see us."

"...Wow."

"Hehe, hey! No one brought weapons except for you so don't blame us!"

"And Skylar too."

"And Skylar." Sarah repeated.

I wanted to ask why Stella wasn't with them but I decided to ask Stella herself later.

"Err… So," I tried to say something. "Oh! You asked me how I used Cleric Skills without a weapon right..? Well, I'm part Magician and Archer. So I guess that's how."

"Whoa, so you have two different abilities.. They're not even in the same categories. That's like Skylar too."

"Huh?"

"Like, you're not Bowman/Crossbowman, or Cleric/FirePoison/IceLightening mages, orrrr Hermit/Bandit. You know… you're a mix of two different category abilities."

"Ohh. Well, I guess being an archer and a magician is kind of odd. But it's not like I'm good at both of those things."

"Uh Luna.. casting a skill without a wand is pretty darn difficult. Or even impossible."

"Heh really?" Now that I thought about it, back in Orbis, when I forgot my wands or staffs at home the teachers would make me sit out and not let me participate. But I would just use my ruler as a wand and it the spells would perfectly work the same way…

"Hey kids whatcha'll up to." Julie said, walking in with Stella, Kiwi and Skylar. Which was weird. _  
_

_'What's that smiley kid doing here' _I rolled my eyes in my mind_. _Sarah and I exchanged looks.

"Hi Sarah, hi Luna! Sorry if I'm here without your permission.. Julie let me in. Anyways I came here to get Luna." Skylar said happily. I was confused._ 'Why me? Was I in trouble? Were they going to make me pay for the dent I made on the spoon I stepped on… My goodness.'_

"He's going to get you uniforms and show you around the school and stuff. No biggie." Kiwi added, which calmed me down a bit.

"Oh, okay then." I stood up and followed Skylar out the portal.

We walked down the hall into the lounge, where there were many students sitting on the couch and watching TVs (yes TV**_s_**. There were about 6 of them in the lounge in every single angle…) or some students were polishing their weapons and others playing some Magic Skill games. When we got out of the corner, Skylar stood closer to me, which made me feel uncomfortable. The lounge got silent and I felt eyes on me again. I looked up at Skylar and we made eye contact. He looked at the students and smiled at them, which got them to suck up to him or give him unnecessary compliments. We walked down to the portal, but some of the girls came up to us and greeted Skylar, but threw me a dirty look before they walked away. After the fourth dirty look I've received, I sighed.

"Why do they keep doing that." I muttered under my breath. Skylar looked down at me and laughed quietly.  
When we finally came out from the lounge, Skylar suddenly stopped. I stopped also and looked behind to see what he was doing.

"Let's take the shortcut!" Skylar said smiling brilliantly at his idea. Before I had the chance to answer, he put his arms around my back and under my legs then lifted me up, squatting down low, then boosting up jumping about 50 meters high in the air.

"SKYLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I screamed burying my face into his chest and my nails digging through his arms.

* * *

**Leave reviews and tell me if you liked it or not :) Feel free to tell me what I need to work on!**

**Next chapter is another filler about Luna's past, the entry exam and her friendships with Kurtis and Emma.**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Luna's past. It was actually longer than I thought, so I broke it up into 4 different parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory or anything related to it. I only own the characters, the storyline and the little changes I've made from the actual Maplestory game.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 1: Luna's Past  
**  
"Shhh. I won't drop you... But I will if you scream again."  
I froze and looked down. Then gulped and tried to enjoy the view. The school was separated with a few different colours. There were red, blue, green, black, and white portals. Most parts of the school looked the same. It was the same positioning except different colours, and some had more rooms than others. I wondered what grades represented each colour - I knew that Blue represented 9th graders.  
Then I realized Skylar was carrying me. I wasn't considered heavy, but I was too light either, but he lifted me up without even grunting, which is a big accomplishment for boys because not many guys are able to even carry 50 pounds swiftly.  
We were heading downwards full speed and I let out a small squeal before we softly hit the ground. When I thought it was over and opened my eyes, we shot up even higher this time. I dug deeper into Skylar's arms and leaned on his chest.  
_'At least we didn't die._' I tried to be optimistic; however if you haven't noticed, my definition of 'optimism' and yours are probably quite different. I expected us to fall and crash and break our bones and stuff, but either Skylar had really soft feet, or he used another skill to protect himself from breaking his legs.  
Before I knew, there were big diamond chandeliers right in front of us and we were heading right towards it. I clung on to Skylar's shirt and closed my eyes shut again when we were just a meter away from them. I felt us decelerating again, this time, faster. I cracked open one of my eyes and saw that we were probably still about 100 meters up high in the sky. But we were probably heading down towards the ground 60 kilometers an hour, no big deal.

"Skylar?"

"Hm?" He looked down and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. He was charming in a way.

"Well, do you want to like, slow down, just a little bit?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

I didn't expect that response so I remained silent. The last thing I wanted to do in the sky was yell at a boy and make him drop me from a height of over 100 meters.

"Do you trust me?" Skylar asked. I hated it when boys asked me these awkward questions. What was it supposed to mean if I said yes?

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"Um, considering the fact that I've known you only for 8 hours. Nope." I threw in some playful sarcasm so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.

He sighed still smiling, then we landed softly. I jumped out of Skylar's arms and felt hot.  
_'Why did I even let him carry me.. Was I overthinking when he just asked me a simple question? Gaaah, did I just embarrass myself again.'_ I mentally punched myself to snap back to reality.  
I haven't been that close to a boy since Kurtis and…**_he_**, was here. Kurtis was one of those guys who you can talk to like an older sibling. He would always be there for me and listen to my problems no matter what. The main reason why I was so comfortable around him was because he wasn't interested in me. He had secretly liked Emma. I didn't have to worry about liking him or him liking me. Also there was **_him_**. I silently wondered what he was doing right now.

~~~  
**Third person POV  
8 years ago  
****August 27th**

It was a sunny day in Orbis, where clouds moved through the blue skies and the fairies were busily helping Mr. and Mrs. Orca's new daughter, Lunar, move into her parents' house.  
Lunar is a 6 year old magician who grew up in Korean Folk Town with her grandparents. But to continue Lunar's education and skills, she was sent to Orbis by herself to train and learn. Lunar was outstanding for her age, but people did not acknowledge her because of her carefree and somewhat obnoxious attitude.

"Thank you Fairies, you're all so kind!" The 6 year old girl grinned, satisfied with her newly decorated room.

"No problem Lunar, just visit our potion shop if you need anything. Mrs. Roots will be delighted to see you!" Said a Fairy in a melodic voice, about to step through the portal with 3 other Fairies. Lunar saw them hovering back to the potion shop through her new window when she remembered to remind them an important fact.

"Wait Fairies!" Lunar shouted and the Fairies turned around to see what was going on, "Call me Luna! Not Lunar! Okay?"

"Sure Luna!" The Fairies smiled brightly and chimed in their Harmonic voices. Lunar happily waved them off, and sat on her new folded bed. She was feeling excited and scared. What she felt most was loneliness. But Lunar was used to it and fought it off with her strong personality.  
Lunar was basically 'adopted' by her new parents, Mr. and Mrs. Orca, however they were always too busy traveling around the Maplestory regions. Mrs. Roots, an old lady, also the herbalist of Orbis, mostly took care of Lunar when she was growing up. Lunar does not have any siblings she knows of, since she was the only one raised by her maternal grandparents.  
After a nap, Lunar went outside and took a deep breath looking at her new home called Orbis.  
Walking down the marble road and around turning at a corner, she saw a girl with red ponytail and a boy with purple hair about her age talking. As naïve and curious young Lunar was, she walked towards them and stood there. She quietly listened to the conversation until they had stopped talking. The boy with purple hair turned around and looked at Lunar, then smiled and introduced himself. The girl with red hair also did the same, and asked Lunar to join their 'club'. They needed at least 3 people to make their own club (also known as a 'guild'). Lunar happily agreed to join and the 3 of their friendships had begun just like that.  
That night when the trio had parted their ways to go home, Lunar had gotten into some portals in the town, and she was completely lost. It was getting late and the sky was a dark navy blue. Lunar looked around and saw that the stone wasn't smooth and flat. There were stone platforms higher above the ground. The sky soon turned darker and there were shining stars everywhere in the air. Lunar gazed at the stars and took in the pretty sight of Orbis. There was also a moon that shined brightly down on Lunar. Someone came inside the portal, and it startled Lunar. A boy came through the portal and also jumped back at the sight of Lunar.

"Who are you?" A boy with red hair asked.

"I'm Luna. Who are you?"

"…You know it's dangerous to be out here alone."

"What! I'm a big kid." Lunar said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Big kids don't give out personal information to strangers."

"You asked me a question so I answered it."

The boy facepalmed and groaned.

"You're so stupid, go home."

"I am _not_ stupid!"

"Okay then smart kid, go home."

"I can't."

The boy was getting irritated of Lunar. But Lunar was also annoyed of the boy trying to make her leave.

"Why not." The boy asked putting his arms across his chest.

"I don't know where my house is."

"So you're lost! Haha stupid girl."

"So? What are you doing here? I was here first." Lunar stomped her foot on the smooth flat ground.

"I'm playing hide and seek with my friends. I'm hiding here."

"It's dark though. My grandma said you shouldn't play games when the skies are dark."

"Too bad. It's more funner when it's dark."

"Well you can't hide here!"

"Why not?"

"I was here first!" Lunar repeated.

"Oh my Horntail. Let's go find your home." The red haired boy grabbed Lunar's wrist and walked out of the portal. It wasn't too hard finding Lunar's house because it was beside the potion shop, and Lunar cooperated with the boy.

"Yay! You're the best! Thanks a lot." Lunar smiled brightly at the boy before heading inside her house.

The boy also smiled and felt good about himself, hearing that he was the 'best' from a girl who wasn't his mother. The boy went back to his group of friends to play hide and seek. That was the happiest night he had, encountering the 'stupid' girl.

Emma, Kurtis and Lunar would walk to school together every morning. They have done that for every single day until 8th grade.

Emma had always been envious of Lunar. Every year, the envy grew bigger and bigger, eventually turning into jealousy. Lunar was pretty, with long curly brown hair, magenta coloured eyes, decent figure and had a cute smile. She was even smart and had a jolly personality that made everyone like her.  
It was 3rd grade when Emma had made up twisted stories of her so called 'best friend' and got her friends to hate on Lunar. Lunar and Kurtis did not know about this. Emma had acted like she was Lunar's best friend, although she would always gossip and spread rumours of the innocent girl.  
A month later 8th grade had started, and the entrance exams for high schools began. It was mandatory for Orbis middle school to take the Windian Elite Academy's entry exam.

* * *

**Leave reviews and tell me if you liked it or not :) Feel free to tell me what I need to work on!**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**To be honest, I found the whole chapter 4 quite boring. But I had to write it since you guys can have an understanding of how Luna's past and what she had to go through before making it into WEA.**

**Feel free to po****int out any grammar / spelling mistakes since I was sleepy when I proofread this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory or anything related to it. I only own the characters, the storyline and the little changes I've made from the actual Maplestory game.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 2: Luna's Past**  
**  
Exam Day  
January 1****st**

_'It's okay Luna, you got this.' _I told myself before entering the large stadium. The exam was singular, meaning everyone went for their turns by themselves, so it took about two and a half hours to get through 150 students. I was the 153rd student, out of the 191 eighth graders in Orbis middle school. The students who have already taken the exam had the chance to leave or stay and watch the other students on the bleachers. Most of the students stayed because everyone would be asked to come back to the stadium later on, so the judges could announce the people who have made it into the call-backs.

I was waiting for my guide to give me my wand. The academy provided us with the weapons because they wanted to see our skills with other weapons we were not familiar with. The female guide came to me without holding anything.

"Miss? Do you have my wand?" I asked.

"Oh, you're exam student 153 right? On your sheet it said you weren't using anything, so I didn't bring anything for you."

"What?" I had a mini heart attack. I froze and silently panicked in my mind. _'How could that be? I could have sworn I wrote it down. I clearly checked off the box that I was using a wand! What do I do now… Can I do this without a wand..?'  
_  
"Would you like me to get one for you? It's in the waiting room -" The judges from Windian Elite Academy were getting impatient and announced my name again for me to start.  
I looked at my guide then sadly smiled.

"It's okay. I'll do it without one."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I knew something wasn't right when there was a person who didn't write anything for a weapon.. Are you sure you don't need it?"

"Thank you, I'll be fine."

I decided to wing it and not to do it with a wand.

_'Pft, it's not like I actually want to get in this high school. I'll just go to Orbis High School or.. Or Ludi Academy. They both sound like a great option to me!'_ I was trying to look at the bright side of this situation. I walked across the large turf field and heard mumblings from the bleachers when they saw me walking in without a wand or a staff. There were 4 judges sitting behind a long table. They all wore a long white robe and had their hoods on so you couldn't see their face. It would have looked weird, but something about them were so powerful that you didn't want to mess with them. The judges whispered to each other. I tried my best to ignore them and got ready in my position for shooting the targets.

"Miss Lunar Dazzle?" A female judge called my name. "Where is your selected weapon?"  
I gulped and tried my best not for my voice not to be shaky.

"Well, um. I.. There was a mistake on the sheet" I mentally slapped myself for that. What a good first impression telling them I am irresponsible.  
The 4 judges whispered to each other, and I saw the female judge who spoke to me smile ever so slightly, but it could have just been my imagination. The students from Orbis High were shifting at the uncomfortable tension caused by the judge's whispers. Another judge beside the female judge spoke up, this time, the judge was a male. "You may begin whenever you are ready. The clock will start counting down from the first skill you use."

The crowd were yelling things at me, and there were mutterings I tried my best to ignore. I could hear the nasty harsh things people were saying to me, as well as laughter for my irresponsibility. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and the sky was a pretty orange colour. I tried not to cry because I knew I was better than that. I can prove them wrong. But there were almost two hundred people looking at me, making a fool out of myself. The wind blew my curly pigtails and helped me cool off my embarrassment. I sighed and concentrated on my magic and held out my hand towards my first target. I aimed for the middle of the target then whispered _"Holy Arrow."_ A bright yellow light appeared then the noisy crowd quieted down. No one knew that I could use magic without a weapon, so they were probably surprised at that fact. I felt satisfied in proving them wrong at that moment, but soon it disappeared when I realized I would probably do the worst in this exam.  
I gently molded the light, holding it like a bow. As soon as I let go of the light arrow, there was a bell letting me know that my time had started. I got a bullseye on my first target, shattering it and then the skill immediately disappeared. _'1:56 on the clock'_ I cleared my mind and started up the same skill.  
Time passed pretty quickly, and I still had bunch of more targets to destroy to beat the least amount of targets hit.  
The clock counted down with loud beeps on the last 10 seconds, and the excited crowd of students on the bleachers also joined them. I saw Kurtis and Emma also on the first row of the bleachers from the corner of my eye and Kurtis looked at me worried. Emma had her arms crossed over her chest and a mocking glare. I shook my head and assumed that I was seeing things.  
I shut my eyes tight and felt sick and uneasy. It was as if everyone was mocking me and laughing at my failure. I had no choice but to use the strongest skill I knew so far, but I didn't know if it was going to work or not.  
In the last three seconds, I could hear my classmates laughing at me loud and clear. I was in the middle of the field and they were up high in the bleachers but it sounded like they were right beside me. A tear leaked out of my eyes of frustration. It felt like time got much slower, and I was the only one moving in a normal speed.

Another tear escaped from my eyes.

"Onnnneeee!" I heard everyone scream out loud in a slower pitch than normal.

I clenched my right hand into a fist and then let go when I murmured _"Genisis."_ I opened my tearful eyes then lifted my hand towards the sky. At that same time, the crowd fell silent. The bell rang telling me my time was up.  
My head fell and I have never felt so ashamed. Everyone cheered in mockery and everyone was pointing at me and throwing me dirty looks.  
_'So it failed.'_ I had thought, walking to the exit door with drenched clothes from sweat and tears. The sky was getting brighter and brighter, and the crowd also got quieter and quieter. I stopped and stared up, turning back to the targets with small bubbly excitements inside me, that the skill worked. Honestly, it was my first time trying out the skill so I was pretty interested in how it would work. Soon, many beams of bright light shot down to each target and destroyed it. The crowd was dead silent. My excitement was over in a second when I realized I have done the worst in this exam. The skill would have been much more useful if it had worked in time, since there were no remaining target left.  
I was disappointed in myself, failing such a simple exam. I walked out of the stadium and ran to an empty hallway and let my tears fall of frustration and embarrassment.

Footsteps got louder and louder. I instantly held back my sobs and wiped the wetness of my face. I made my way down the hall, turning my back at the person, so he or she couldn't see me.  
The person grabbed my wrist and spun me over. Before I could react, they had me in their arms. I was shocked of their warmth and the feeling of someone holding me. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying again, this time, not only of disappointment in myself, but how lonely I was. How I had to struggle with people ever since I was 6. How everyone treated me differently. How they even looked at me like I was abnormal.  
That was the first hug I had received from anyone in my whole life.

"Why are you crying?" The person asked me in a soft voice. It was a boy. My heart skipped a beat, and my senses came back, then I realized a boy was hugging me. I immediately pulled back and wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt. The boy had red hair and curious bright yellow eyes. My heart started racing. I looked away.

"You're not going to answer me?" The boy asked leaning on the wall next to me, sitting down.  
I sighed and also sat down. _'Why would he care. I don't even know him. He's probably just curious. And he probably saw me failing my exam.'_  
I hesitated if I should tell him or not, but eventually I told him all my feelings and shared my thoughts and things I thought I would never tell anyone.  
He had a thoughtful look and quietly listened the whole time and nodded. When I was done, he seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Well, since it's over anyways, I gotta move on with life." I finally said looking up at the ceilings, wiping away my last drop of tear. It was weird how easily I could talk to him when I had just met him.

"I guess. Or maybe it's not over yet. I saw you during your exam. You were amazing," When he said that, I blushed and looked down and fidgeted with my hands. "The judges looked at you differently than how they looked at everyone else. Plus, there's another call-back round. Let's just hope you get on there and show them what you can do." The boy stood up, and I did the same.  
"Thanks. Thanks so much, really. By the way I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" I asked looking into the boy's yellow eyes.  
"Call me Crescent." The boy said with a slight smile which melted me away.  
"I'm Luna." I said smiling my heart racing again. I couldn't look at him properly, but I had to say, his smile was golden.

The exams were finished and everyone was asked to come back to the stadium. I expected to fail miserably, but I had a small hope that I would get a call-back. Crescent went back to his group of friends. I wondered why I have never noticed him when he was just in a class next to mines. I didn't want to go back to the bleachers, so I stood near the entrance of the stadium alone.

"To the following students, whose names are called, will be asked for another call-back ground," There were small whispers in the stadium. "Solar Crescent and Lunar Dazzle. Please step forward for your next round. Everyone else, you may choose to leave, or stay and support your friends."

_'Solar...so that's his name. Wait… ME? __**I've**__ been called back?!'_  
People whose seats that were near me were staring towards me and whispering to each other. I guessed they weren't saying very nice things by the looks of it. I silently wished I hadn't been called for a call-back. It would make everything easier and I wouldn't be trash talked by my classmates. _'But they would trash talk me even if I didn't get a call-back.'_ I told myself. My brain told me to be confident, but my body didn't react to it as well.

I forced myself to walk towards the judges tables. People's eyes were set on me, and when I passed them, their heads snapped towards me and made faces. I concentrated on the turf so I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself, although turf is completely flat so there was no chance of me falling, but it seemed like the distance between me and the judges were getting longer and longer.

Crescent was walking towards the judges from the left side of the field He looked so natural and cool. I silently wished I was beside him. To make him happy, but I knew I had no chance.

When we reached the judges tables in the middle of the field, they told us to choose a different weapon from the Ability we had before. Weapons from different jobs were lying in front of us, two sets each. Crescent easily chose a dagger and put it on his wrist without saying a word, and I hesitated.  
_'What do I choose.. I don't know how to use any of these things..'  
_Then on the very far left side of the table, I saw a golden bow with a white quiver. I instantly reached over and grabbed it, and before I knew, the other weapons on the table faded away. Crescent easily finished his exam, destroying most of the targets with his new weapon, and it was my turn to take the exam. Everything else was a blur from then, because I have no idea if I did good or not, and I felt too worried to look up and see how I did.

* * *

**Leave reviews and tell me if you liked it or not :) Feel free to tell me what I need to work on!**


	7. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Solar x Lunar **

**Emma is a meanie.**

******Point out any grammar / spelling mistakes since I was sleepy when I proofread this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory or anything related to it. I only own the characters, the storyline and the little changes I've made from the actual Maplestory game.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 3: Luna's Past**

That night I walked home alone. Kurtis had to go home early and I didn't know where Emma was. It was pitch black except for the small glow from the street lights.  
I went to my favourite place in Orbis and sat on the stone ground near the entrance to the Orbis Tower. It was a tiring day and I had enough of using skills. I enjoyed the silent, peaceful view of Orbis. The air was cool and everything seemed so beautiful. I breathed in the fresh air that helped me clear the frustration from today. I loved this place because it had the best view of the sky. It had the cleanest air since people rarely came here, and because of that, it was always quiet, which was why I enjoyed staying here. This was the place where I also got lost when I first came here. It brought back nostalgic memories. But lately, I have been too busy to come here with all the exams and training. Slowly, I laid down on the smooth ground and looked at the sky. It was dark navy blue with small shining stars scattered that stretched across the sky. On the far left side of the sky, I saw a bright yellow moon up in the air and quietly murmured to myself.

"I wish I had a new fresh start. A new future. That'd be great eh." I thought out loud. After staring at the sky for about 10 minutes, the portal glowed and someone came in. I concentrated on the stars and didn't bother to shift my position. The person came and sat down beside me.

"You know it's dangerous to be out here alone." It was a familiar voice that I loved hearing. I sat up and looked at the person through the dim moonlight. It was Crescent. I blushed quickly looking away and laid back down.

"Pfft, no one comes here anyways." I said counting the stars.

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'm a no one." Crescent leaned with his arms behind him and put his legs out straight in front of him.

"Yup." I teased.

"Wow I'm leaving then."

"I'm kidding!" I was scared that he would actually leave.

"I was kidding too, calm down." Crescent laid down beside me. "I don't ever want to leave you." He whispered.  
My heart was racing and I suddenly felt so hot. I couldn't stop smiling, but thankfully it was dark, so it was hard to see my goofy smiles. We sat there in silence until I spoke up.

"Do you come here all the time?"

"I try to. You haven't been coming here lately though."

"How did you know I come here?"

"I don't really know. Some days I just feel like you would be here. Other days, I come here to get fresh air and clear my mind."

"Oh...How come I don't see you?"

"I'm usually up on that platform up there." Crescent pointed to a platform few meters above.

"Wow that's kind of creepy. Totally something what you would do." I teased.

"Wow I'm going home." Crescent was getting in a position where he was going to stand up. I sat upright and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry," I apologetically smiled. "Hehe, you should have at least said hi or something."

"No worries." Crescent said sitting back down. "Whenever you come here, you seem sad or worried about something."

"Oh." That was true. I came here when I felt lonely.

"Yup. Besides, we never had any classes or anything together, so it'd be awkward to just jump down from above and greet a girl, late at night."

"Pssh excuses, excuses. You were probably just too scared to say hi."

"Hey you're the weirdo for not realizing I've been sitting up there daily for almost 8 years."

"I am not a weirdo!" I argued back.

"Says the weirdo holding my arm."

I realized I have been grabbing his arm and immediately dropped it then flushed in embarrassment.

"You're mean!" I said, turning around so that my I sat with my back turned towards him.

"Sorry Lunar."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry Lu_na_." Crescent emphasized the 'na' part.

"Hmph, you were so much nicer during the exam."

"You want me to be serious?" Crescent asked in the soft serious voice he talked to me back in the stadium. I melted inside hearing his soft voice, but then decided that I liked his jokingly personality better.

"..No."

"Haha, I thought so." Crescent looked up at the sky again. "The moon's really pretty huh."  
I turned my head up to see the moon.

"Mmhm." I have never noticed the luminous moonlight. We sat listening to the peaceful sounds of nature.

"Luna," Crescent sat up. "I have to tell you something." His voice was soft, meaning he was serious. My heart started beating faster.

"Hm?"

"Well.." Crescent paused. "I'm moving... Leaving actually. Tomorrow morning."

"What?" I looked at him. My heart dropped and I felt some kind of pain in my chest that was too hard to describe.

"I'm leaving to Leafre. My parents found a new job there, so we're leaving Orbis."

"But.. Can't you stay here alone? I'm always living by myself and all…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry Luna. I would stay if I could. I'm sorry I never had the courage to talk to you until today. I'm sorry I can't defend you anymore."  
"Defend me?"

"Emma," Crescent paused. "Wait you don't know?"

"What about Emma?"

"She has been spreading some harsh things about you since a long time ago."  
I bit my lips. Emma actually did that? She has been one of my friends since I was 6. She wouldn't do that..

"Emma wouldn't do that." I tried sided up with my best friend.

"I'm sorry Luna. I won't argue with you."  
There was a silence between us. I was ticked off at him for saying something like that about my best friend. But most of my anger came from the fact that he was leaving. The aching pain in my chest didn't stop. It was not until 10 or 20 or even half an hour until he spoke again.

"Luna, it's getting late." Crescent started. I ignored him and stood up, making my way towards the portal. I was hurt enough already. Always abandoned, left alone. That's why I never depended on anyone. That's why I was afraid to be attached to anyone. They would always disappoint me. They would always leave me.

"Luna please," Crescent grabbed my arm. "Please. I don't want to leave you."  
Tears formed in my eyes and I tried to pull away, but that just made Crescent grip me tighter.

"I don't want to leave you either." I whispered under my breath. The tears rolled down my cheek and hit the stone ground. Crescent's grip loosened and he turned me around. I focussed on my shoes and quickly wiped my tears away. He pulled me and squeezed me to him. I relaxed and hugged him back.

"Maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to see each other again in high school." Crescent murmured.

I really, truly hoped that those words would come true.

**7 months later  
****July 24th**

Orbis Middle school ended early for 8th graders because some high school started in September and other high schools started somewhere in late Autumn to early Winter. The entrance exams for high schools were delivered to our houses. I had received seven envelopes. _'What the heck. I only applied for 3 schools.. How in the world did I get seven acceptance letters.'_  
The first one I opened was from Orbis High school, which I have applied for. The next toy block patterned envelope one was from Ludi Academy, which I also applied for. The next one was a pearly white envelope that sparkled and had golden rims around the edges. It had my name engraved on the front of the envelope, and I opened it. It was an acceptance letter from Windian Elite Academy. I read the letter over and over again. It was so unexpected I just sat and stared at the paper for straight 2 minutes. My mind was all jumbled up and I was excited to find out that I would be moving into a dormitory, unlike other high schools that are not boarding schools. The other envelopes were from Mu Lung, Aquarium, Herb town and Ariant offering scholarships to go their high schools. They probably knew I was accepted into Windian Elite Academy so they were asking me to go to their high school for my skills.  
_'How in the world did this happen. I thought I flunked that exam.'_ I never really thought about getting accepted to WEA in the past 7 months. I grabbed my letters to show Mrs. Roots then went outside and found Kurtis and Emma near the potion shop.

"Hey Luna," Kurtis greeted me first when I walked towards them. From the corner of my eye, I swore I saw Emma roll her eyes and sigh. "Did you get your acceptance letters too?"

"Uh..Yeah." I said, hurt by Emma's actions. My heart fell and all my happiness from getting accepted to WEA disappeared.  
It wasn't the first time I caught Emma acting that way. Ever since Crescent had told me that Emma had been saying nasty things about me, I have noticed the little things she does to mock me or show signs of annoyance.  
I've been self-conscious about my actions around her. I had to watch what I say or how I even looked like, because I was scared that Emma would judge me.

"Cool, I got accepted in to 2 places. Mu Lung and Orbis. But pfft, I ain't going to Orbis High," Kurtis showed his letters to me. "I shouldn't tell my parents I got accepted to it though, they'd force me to go there."  
Kurtis never liked Orbis. Well, Kurtis didn't like being a Magician. He was more interested in becoming a Rogue or anything like that. But since his parents taught in Orbis Middle school, Kurtis was forced to learn Magic Skills.

"But wouldn't they throw a fit if you don't tell them? They'd probably go to Orbis High and ask them why they didn't accept you and shit." Emma said leaning against the potion shop.

"You're right. I'll just tell them I'll go to Mu Lung to learn Magic Skills, while I secretly learn Bandit Skills. When they find out about it, they can't come all the way down to Mu Lung to whoop my ass or anything, since they have to teach in Orbis Middle. Oh my Mushmom why am I such a genius." Kurtis grinned and shoved his letters into his pockets.  
Emma stared at me then spoke in a nice tone, which sounded too kind to sound curious.

"Where did you get accepted into?"

"Err.." I hesitated. If I told her, I knew she would freak out that I was accepted into 7 places, unless she got accepted into more High Schools than me. "Where did _you _get accepted into?" I asked her to find out how many she got accepted into, just to be on the safe side.

"I got accepted into 3 places. Orbis, Ludi, and Herb Town."  
You could hear a tint of cockiness in her voice. It was annoying and a part of me wanted to blurt out that I got in more high schools than her, but I controlled myself.

"Which school are you going to go to?" Kurtis asked her.

"I don't know, possibly Ludibrium. I'm still sad I didn't make it into Windian Elite. I did so well on that exam! I destroyed every single target there was." Emma pouted. "Oh well. It's their loss."

"Yeah, it's okay. I heard they only accept 5 people every year or something like that." Kurtis turned towards me. "Where did you get into? You only applied for 3 right?"

"Yeah.. I got accepted into Ludi as well..." I saw Emma clench her fists, although she had a smile on her face. "And Orbis.."

"That's it? Haha only -" Emma interrupted. She mockingly laughed at me, and that's what got me.

"And Mu Lung," I cut her off. "And Herb Town, Aquarium, and Ariant."

"Did you get accepted into Windian Elite too?" Kurtis asked, his mouth half open.  
I didn't answer, then Kurtis smiled at me. I was too afraid to look at Emma's reaction so I stared at my shoes.

"Holy Zakum! Luna you got accepted into WEA?! Dude, that's amazing. And you got accepted into... What, five other high schools too?"

"Six." Emma corrected him.

"Wooow man you're awesome. And who was the one complaining that they did horrible on that exam." Kurtis nudged me jokingly.

"Haha, but out of those seven, four schools are invitations. They're scholarships I didn't apply for." I said quietly.

"Cool." Emma said. "Well, I'm leaving next week."

"What? Where are you going?" Kurtis's eyes saddened.

"Ludibrium. Their schools start in September. I'm going there to find a place to live."

"You decided already? Emma, you should just worry about that in August-"

"It's none of your business. Do your own shit and live on with your life."

"Hey, Kurtis's just trying to help." I was getting pissed at Emma.

"Did I ask you to talk?" Emma's cold voice gave me goosebumps.

It hurt me enough for Emma to treat me that way, but treating Kurtis like that made me more angry than hurt.

"We're allowed to talk without your permission." I replied sharply.

"Luna..." Kurtis looked at me worriedly.

The tension in the air thickened.

* * *

**Leave reviews and tell me if you liked it or not :) Feel free to tell me what I need to work on!**


	8. Chapter 4 Part 4

******Point out any grammar / spelling mistakes since I was sleepy when I proofread this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory or anything related to it. I only own the characters, the storyline and the little changes I've made from the actual Maplestory game.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 4: Luna's Past**

"Why don't you go back to where you came from, to that Korean Folk Town where all the retarded kids are from." Emma said, flatly.

"Oh yeah? Well this _retarded_ girl got accepted into Windian Elite Academy. The school you wanted to get into so badly. The school all the Maplestory Windian students want to attend." I knew it was immature and selfish to say that. I immediately felt bad, but she had no right to insult my hometown.

"They're dumbasses for choosing someone like you. They probably pitied you, for not even having a weapon. Or maybe they even made a mistake," Emma laughed. "The same mistake your parents had when they gave birth to you."

That was extreme. I was boiling in fury.

"Don't you dare say that about my family. Do _not_ talk about someone you do not know that way." I snapped back.

"Really, have you never thought about it? Why do you think you're adopted? Why haven't you ever seen your parents before? They probably regretted having you, so they simply abandoned you." Emma said standing up straight with her arms across on her chest.

I have had thoughts about what Emma had said before. That was why I was lonely. I was different. Never receiving the same love from my parents like every other child has and have.

"You don't know anything about me." I grabbed Kurtis's arm then walked away from Emma, dragging him along.

"Yeah that's right. Walk away with your only friend."

I had enough of her. I turned back and looked through her straight in the eyes.  
"Get. A. Life. Emma."

Emma fumed in anger and she brought out her wand.  
"Magic claw." Emma casted.

"Holy crap." Kurtis whispered, giving me an idea.

"Holy Magic Shell!" I held out my hand in front of me, and a glowing barrier dome surrounded Kurtis and me. I barely made it in time before we got damaged. "Hah, thanks Kurtis."

"Oh anytime Luna! But this ain't good."

Soon, our classmates (our former classmates* since school ended) walked pass by to drop by the potion shop, but Emma called them over and told them something - something probably mean, because they glared at us like we were some murderers. They were the Ice and lightning user clique, the top ice/lightning users from the class. There were 3 of them; 2 girls and a boy.

"Luna.. Oh, nonononono. This ain't good." Kurtis repeated, whispering so that I was the only one who can hear.

"I know." I whispered back.

They all brought out their wands, and I caught eyes with a girl with green hair. She wore glasses and apologetically smiled at me. She was a girl named Christine. Christine was a quiet girl who I used to be close with back in elementary, but not so much in middle school.

It was forbidden to use a Magic Skill to attack someone. However, they were breaking the rules, since no one was here to stop them, and school was over, so I guess those rules didn't apply to anyone anymore. The law doesn't say you can't use magic skills at people at all, but it does not say you can.

"Psst Kurtis?" I whispered, not removing my eyes from the 4 people standing in front of us.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any weapons?"

"No. All I got are some throwing darts."

"Do something guys." Emma madly tapped her foot.

Christine lifted her wand and created sharp ice barriers around us so we couldn't escape. I silently panicked and thought of what to do. There was an empty space on the top of so we could somehow jump 10 metres up high and get out.

A boy with brown hair named Cyrel raised his wand. "Chain Lightning!" He said, then a beam of blue electricity came out and hit Kurtis, pushing him back towards the ice barrier.

"Kurtis!" I turned back to look. Bad mistake.

"Glacier Chain!" Cyrel whipped his wand, and I got pulled forward with the sharp electricity. When I got closer to him, he opened his mouth to use another spell.

I quickly whispered. "Explosion!"

At the same time Cyrel pointed his wand at me. "Ice Strike!"

There was a loud boom and it knocked everyone off their feet. Grey smoke was coming up from the explosion Those skills had the same effect, but in different elements. My shirt was tattered up and was on fire. Thankfully, attack spells casted by the skill user doesn't have any effect on them, so the fire kept on burning without burning me or spreading on my shirt.

I quickly got up and turned back to Kurtis, who was struggling to stand up.

"Heal." I mumbled. The fire went out and it fixed my tattered up shirt and gave us a bit more energy to move.

"Heya thanks!" Kurtis said out loud, smiling.

At times like this, I didn't understand Kurtis. He was so kind and smiley, even if people were whooping his butt, like right now. But I didn't understand his tastes in girls either. Emma would push him away and look down on him, but he still likes her no matter what. He has been following her around for more than 8 years, no matter how many times Emma has hurt Kurtis. Kurtis deserved to be with someone who made him happy.

"Blizzard!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes raised her wand. Her name was Tiffany, and she was not only really pretty, but she was the best Ice and Lightning user in Orbis Middle school.

The hails of blizzard came down at us, I quickly moved and dodged all of them. Kurtis had his back on the ice barrier, enduring all ice shards that scratched his skin.

"Kurtis!" I tried to go to him.

"Thunderbolt!" Tiffany shouted and a roar of thunder came down and struck right in front of me. I flinched back in shock and glared at Tiffany. She seemed pretty cocky about her magic skills, which I hated about people.

"Is this all you got Lunar Dazzle?" Tiffany laughed. "So much for 'dazzle' huh?"

"Shut up." I boiled in fury.

"Make me." Tiffany lifted up her wand again. "Thunder Spear!"

Her wand formed into a green glowing stick, which had pointed ends. She hurled the stick at me and I was too slow to completely dodge it. It burned my skin on my elbow and I winced in pain. At this point I had no words to describe how upset I was.

Tiffany laughed with Cyrel and Christine looked at me anxiously. I looked back at Kurtis who was trying to stand up and I thought of escaping.

"So this is all you can do and _you_ got accepted into Windian Elite Academy?" Emma said flatly. "Pathetic."

"What?" Tiffany gasped in surprise. "_She_ got in? What the hell! She's a freak."

"She's going to ruin the school reputation. Now everyone's going to think Windian Elite is some lame idiotic school." Cyrel polished his wand with his sleeve.

My visions blurred and I had a hard time breathing. My hand went to my cheek and found it wet. _'I..I'm crying? But why?'_

"Haha, you guys made her cry! Awww, look who's a crybaby. Too bad you can't run to your mommy and daddy to tell on us." Emma made a pouty face, teasing me about my family.

"Stop…" I said quietly. I rubbed my eyes and cleared my vision, wiping away my tears.

"Guys, let's stop or she's going to melt us with her _dazzling_ powers!" Tiffany said, sarcastically.

"Stop.." I repeated, standing up. _'Heal'_ I said in my mind, and my wound on my elbow disappeared, immediately taking away most of the pain I felt on my body, but not the pain I felt mentally.

"Guys, that's enough." I heard Christine say.

"Whose side are you on Christine? Are you going to ruin your reputation by hanging out with her?" Emma shouted at Christine.

"She doesn't even have friends. No one likes her." Tiffany muttered.

My breath got shorter and I felt a strange power spreading in my body. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry.

"Your parents must feel sorry for you." Cyrel said. I snapped.

"_STOP_." I screamed. There were thunders in the sky, and a massive lightning bolt broke the ice barrier, shattering it into a million pieces, and fading away. It didn't stop there. The sky changed colour to bloody red and meteors came down and shot around us, all blazing in fire. It was burning hot, and I knew the Ice and Lightning users didn't like that. Emma and Kurtis didn't seem to like it either, since Kurtis crawled closer to me, avoiding the fire. Since I casted the attack skills, it had no effect on me.

I raised my hand at the people in front of me. _'Seal.'_ I said in my mind.

A purple light flashed on top of their heads, a light that only I could see, and it meant that the skill was successful. When it came to Christine, she couldn't look at me properly. I felt bad and let her go, uncasting the spell.

I soon healed Kurtis and teleported out of the scorching hot meteors and went into the potion shop where Mrs. Roots greeted us surprisingly.

"Hey Luna?" Kurtis asked, chugging down his bottle of free potion, brewed from Mrs. Roots.

"Hm?"

"How come you didn't use teleport to get out in the first place? I mean, I would have tried it, but I can't use skills without my staff." Kurtis sat down on a marble stone bench.

"You can't use magic to escape when you're stuck in magic." I sat down next to him."You can run or jump over the magic skill - which I'm sure that wouldn't really help. Or you can fight back with your magic skills and destroy the spell. Or the spell caster can uncast the skill so the skill will disappear."

"Wow. Then… Does that mean Emma and them are still outside?"

"Who knows."

Since I didn't seal Christine's magic, she probably cooled off the meteors and help them get out.

**A month later  
August 10****th**

Kurtis was leaving today for Mu Lung. His school started in September so he had to look for a house to live in. I waved good bye to Kurtis at the boating station and felt happy for him. I never had seen him so excited either. He finally got to do something he liked in his life.

**A month later  
September 1****st**

It was 5:30AM. Emma's day to go. She didn't leave early like she said she would two months ago. I watched her from my window. Emma headed down to the boating station wheeling a luggage. I didn't know why but tears rolled down my cheek. Emma was one of my first friends in my whole life, and she was leaving. I went back to bead and cried myself back to sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. YAY. It took me quite awhile to finish writing and proofreading this whole entire chapter (there's about 8500 words altogether). I might have missed a whole paragraph with grammar/spelling mistakes (since I usually write this story around 2AM-3AM and proofread around 4AMish then post it the next morning), so feel free to point it out and tell me what I need to work on. **

**I don't write stories for reviews, favourites nor follows, because I'm here to share my imagination and creativity (although some things may sound pretty cliche in the story, since I wrote it when I was 12/13 years old - buuuut I changed most of the story to what I think would be a better story line).**

**It's pretty embarrassing to share your stories you create, especially when you base it off on a game like Maplestory (not saying Maplestory is embarrassing, since I also used to play it, but it's sorta childish... hehe no offense). I didn't even know if I wanted to share my stories on here in the first place. But eventually I built up the courage to post it, not just to share my stories, but to improve my writing skills - which is horrid, considering the fact that I'm going into the IB program in my school next year. I would like to become better in writing, even it's just by a little bit, and discover more creative ideas which will motivate me to do what I love to do - write.**

**If you're _still_ reading, thank you. Thank you so much. Even if it's 1 view a day, or 150 views a day, thank you for taking the time to click on my story. **

**School's almost over, but I'm taking summerschool (no, I'm not failing, I'm taking full credit courses so I can finish certain courses earlier - so that the actual school year won't be so stressful for me). I won't be able to write as much since I have to do good in these courses (there's 2) and the summerschool starts earlier and ends later than my regular school, so I won't be able to sleep in and stay up :( **

**Anyways, you guys probably don't even care, but I'm done talking...Typing* now. :)**


	9. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Maplestory.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Solar**

"Hey are we going or are you going to just stand there?" Skylar asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Sorry. I got distracted."  
Skylar smiled and lead the way. We turned around the corner with giant square paintings stretching across the hallway. It was like an art gallery, except inside a school. The paintings were portraits of Maplestory legends; Athena Pierce, Dances with Balrog, Grendel the Old, and Dark Lord. There were some people I didn't recognize, such as a woman named Kyrin and other legendary people labelled in the categories "Resistance", "Heroes", "Nova", and "Cygnus Knights." Each portrait had a small golden square screwed under it, including information such as name, date of graduation from WEA and their skills and ability.

"This is the hall of fame. Everyone on this wall has attended Windian Elite before." Skylar explained.

When we reached the end of the hall, there were a few blank canvases. The last portrait was a boy with dark hair with a smile and 'happy' eyes. He was sitting down with his hands together, bent forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The boy looked like a prince, mostly because of the outfit that made him look so royal. The portrait looked bright and the colours were very opaque, probably meaning it is still pretty new. I stared at the boy in the painting and wondered if the painting was actually Skylar or not.  
"Skylar, is that you?" I felt dumb asking the question when I could have simply read at the gold plate.

"Mhm, although I'm not quite sure why I'm on there. They drew that portrait last month."  
I looked at the Skylar's portrait again, examining all the details of the painting. He was wearing fancy white, gold and green collared dress-shirt with matching pants. A long green cape dramatically flew behind him. The blue thunder markings on his hands stood out the most in the painting. It was almost as if it glowed, or that the painter used neon colours to paint it.

"What are the thunder markings on your hands?" I asked, curious if it were just felt pen colourings, tattoos or some magical pair of gloves.

"These?" Skylar lifted up his hands. "They're kind of like tattoos. You can't get rid of them, but they can change into different forms. Like let's say if you are dating someone or in love, the marks turn pink with hearts."

"What do they do?" I was curious, slightly blushing when he said the word 'love'.

"Nothing really. They just symbolize your abilities." The smiley boy pointed towards the other portraits. "See, all the legends have it."

I didn't realize that everyone on the portraits had faded out marks on their hands. Some were pink and others were green or blue. It was a bit blurry but you could tell the shapes from each person were different.

"How did you get them? I want it too!" I pouted, feeling a bit jealous.

"That's a secret." Skylar rubbed his tattoo with his fingers and the blue thunders glowed dimly. "I am forbidden to tell because if I were to, then everyone would purposely try to get it."

_'Seems like the only most skilled people get it.'_ My face fell. Skylar was so far the only person I've seen with those tattoos in the school, probably meaning it wasn't easy to earn them.

Skylar saw my expression and grinned. "Don't worry Luna. I believe you'll get them someday. I know you will get them."

I swear Skylar was so optimistic in a way that wasn't annoying, it could make any girl fall for him.  
"Where are my uniforms? I want to fit in too." I changed the subject, ignoring his reassuring words. I walked down to the corners of the hall and hesitated to turn left or right or to go straight.

"To the left, there's another portal." Skylar said following me.

That's when I almost peed in myself.. again.. For the third time today.  
I jumped back hearing a loud exploding sound echoing through the halls. Skylar and I ran towards the sound which came from the left, near the office.

There was thick grey smoke coming out from the portal and angry shouts, while a boy with goggles jumped out from the smoke, probably escaping from the loud shouting coming from inside the office portal. The boy had red glowing tattoos on the back of his hands that I couldn't really make the shape of, but it probably meant that he was skilled. He was wearing a black and red uniform. He had red hair that was swiped to one side, and I couldn't see his face too clearly because of his goggles.

"He's a new transfer student?" I heard Skylar murmur to himself. Then I realized he was, figuring that he wasn't wearing the Academy's uniform. Soon, there were teachers in white cloaks coming out to chase the boy, blasting magic skills with their wands. The boy, who was now using the skill Flash Jump in the air jumped over us, and we made eye contact. His eyes were shining golden behind his tinted goggles. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sol... Solar Crescent?" I spoke between the Magic Skill effects the teachers were loudly making. He was also looking at me dazed, but soon he was shot by a yellow strike of beam by one of the teachers. He was falling from the air at an incredible speed, too fast for me to think of what to do. Skylar jumped caught him and safely brought him down, carrying him on his shoulder.

"Thanks man! Seems like they paralyzed me so I can't move haha." The boy spoke, sitting down flatly with his legs out, the way Skylar placed him. I was too speechless and my mind was jumbled up. My heart beat faster and it all felt like a dream.

"Solar Crescent?" I asked once again, my voice weak. I walked over to him, placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Dispel."  
Crescent was free from paralyze and he took off his goggles and turned around to face me.

"Lunar Dazzle. Long time no see!" Crescent said it in the familiar soft voice, and smiled the warm bright smile that I have always dreamed of when he was gone.

"Oh my Zakum, it is you!" I hugged him tightly and tried my best not to tear up.

"Moon boy! Get back here before we expel you from this school!" One of the teachers shouted across the hall. Most of the smoke cleared so we could see the white portals. I let go and Crescent stood up, completely ignoring what the teachers said.

"Whoa, you're pretty tall now Luna. It's been what, a year?" Crescent looked at me up and down. "And you're prettier with your hair down. More mature."

"Heh, thanks." I blushed and studied my shoes.

"You guys know each other?" Skylar raised his brows. "Cool, I'm Skylar, nice to meet ya." Skylar did some kind of handshake thing boys do with Crescent.

A teacher suddenly teleported right beside us, which made me flinch a little. It wasn't my fault that they dressed in white robes that made them look like ghosts.

"Hello Skylar," The teacher then looked at me and her eyes widened. She probably noticed I also wasn't wearing the Academy's uniform. "You must be Lunar. Are you all friends?"

"Yes." I answered quickly, before Crescent did something stupid again, like running away and getting paralyzed.

"Good, good. Perfect timing. Let me take you all in to get you your uniforms." The teacher seemed delighted. She was old and reminded me of Mrs. Roots a lot.

"No! I am _not_ wearing those. It looks stupid." Crescent made a disgusted face.

"Behave yourself moon boy. Don't make me put a collar around you and attach a leash so you'll be stuck with me."

Skylar and I quietly laughed while the teacher handed me 3 heavy hangers. Different parts of my uniforms were hung on each hanger. The hat was my favourite. It was a barrette and the fabric was royal blue and had a silky shine, with a golden star that had the words "WEA" and below it were my initials, LD. There was a plain black shirt, 3 tank tops, in blue and navy blue and white, and a golden necktie, as well as a 6 pairs of white socks that somehow managed to hang over the hanger without falling. On the second hanger there were the jackets. There was a thick blue winter coat and a white scarf, a navy blue uniform jacket that had white outlines of the hem, and a "WEA" hoodie, of course, in the colour blue.  
On the last hanger, there was a plaid skirt with the colours of navy blue and gold. There were also pairs of shoes and slippers that hung on the hanger, and two pairs of blue sweatpants. Overall, I thought the uniform setup was cute.

_'I guess I don't need to go shopping for clothes this school year.'_ I thought, kind of relieved that they provided everything for free.

Crescent frowned at the teacher when she turned around and teleported somewhere.

We waited quietly on the white leather couch in the office.

The office was quite small compared to our dormitories. It had few desks and chairs, and stacks of paper on the desks. I looked around in amazement, and saw 2 other teachers in the office, madly flipping through piles of papers on their desk.

The teacher teleported back and told us to wait near the entrance portal then she teleported away. We stood quietly and I stared at the two boys between me. They were both tall and lean, but Skylar was probably a centimeter taller. They were surprisingly good looking... I mean, their appearance was decent; probably better than every guy from Orbis Middle school, although Solar is an exception since he transferred out.

I was tired and crouched down hugging my knees, the sudden feeling of exhaustion running through my body.

"You okay Lunar?" Skylar asked me.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. It's been a long day."

"Same," Crescent crouched next to me. "I spent the whole day coming here from Mu Lung and when I finally do arrive, the teachers force me to wear stupid uniforms so I try escaping but run into you then get paralyzed and now I'm back in here again."

"You just arrived?" Skylar crouched down next to us Solar.

"Yeah man, I missed the boat yesterday so I had to wait till this morning."

"You're 9 hours late." I smiled at Crescent.

"Yes I am. I didn't even know if I wanted to come here since there were so many other scholarships and acceptance letters that were closer to Leafre."

"Yeah same." I thought of Emma and Kurtis. What they would be doing right now.

There was silence, then Skylar sat down crossed legged.

"That sounds cool. I wonder what other high schools are like."

"It's probably like middle schools except more hardcore." Solar also sat crossed legged. "But very unlike from this school. They paralyzed me in the first 5 minutes I've been here!"

Skylar laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
I sat down with my legs out in front of me, after seeing the boys sit flat down on the ground.

"How long have you been attending Windian Elite Academy, Skylar?" I asked.

"Since 2nd grade. When I was 7 years old."

"Wow, how did you make it in the school?" Crescent looked at Skylar fascinated.

"They saw me walking home from my elementary school. The teachers were walking to a middle school near my elementary school and asked me when I got these markings," Skylar lifted his hands. "And asked me if I knew how I got it. Then they followed me home and asked my parents if I was allowed to transfer to this academy."

"They followed you home? Stalking much." Crescent commented, his wide open.

"Yeah, but they didn't seem like bad people so I let them come. Turns out, it was the principal and the vice principals of WEA."

"Deng, our entrance exam sounds so lame compared to how you got in." I said, bringing my knees to up and hugging them.

"No, I had fun in our exam." Crescent looked at me with his golden eyes twinkling.

"I kind of wish I had the chance to take the entrance exam," Skylar paused, sadly smiling at his tattoo markings. "Sounds fun."

"Ohhhh, nonononono, not fun." I corrected him.

"I thought it was pretty fun! Luna doesn't think so because people hated her..." Crescent turned to Skylar to tell him about the fascinating story.

"Hey! You're so mean!" Was my best comeback.

"But they hated her since she was good at everything. Even being cute. The other class's would talk about her."

"What! How would you know?"

"Because I was in that 'other' class…?"

"Oh… pfft.. I knew that." I stared down at my uniforms on my lap.

"Why would people hate her if she's good at everything?" Skylar asked.

"Jealousy? Even her best friend talked bad things about her… She told a bunch of rumours since we were little, but it wasn't as bad then. When we got to middle school, that's when everyone would judge every single action Luna made."

"HEY! I'm right here!" I slapped Crescent on his back, but he didn't budge. It was my first time hearing these words, and Crescent made it sound like it wasn't a big deal… But then again, it isn't a big deal anymore.

"Sorry boss."

"Damn. Then everyone must've freaked when they heard you got accepted to this school." Skylar smiled.

"Yeah they _kind_ of did." I was hesitating if I should tell them the story of Emma and me having a huge fight, but decided not to. "Just a bit."

"It's okay Luna, even if the girls hated you, the guys thought you were cute." Crescent took off the goggles from his head and ruffled his hair.

"That's not making me feel any better." I lied. That actually flattered me, but no way was I going to say that in front of Skylar, and especially Crescent.

"How come if everyone hated Luna, you're friends with her?" Skylar asked Crescent. It was a really good question.

"That's simple! Luna's cute." Crescent said it in an obvious tone.

That kind of hurt my feelings though. He didn't like me for my personality, but for my appearances.  
I never even considered myself good looking. But I never thought I was ugly either.

"That's rude." Skylar said to Solar, although Skylar had a slight smile on his face.

"Really? But it's the truth."

"No it isn't." Skylar placed his forehands against the top of his thighs. I could tell the tattoo marking was glowing, although it seemed like he was trying to hide it.

"Bro, it doesn't really matter. If I think she's cute, then she's cute."

I blushed at the word cute again.

"Yeah, but isn't it kind of shallow that you only talk to a girl because you think she's cute?" Skylar pointed it out. I silently thanked the gods that someone finally pointed it out.

Solar's red hand tattoos flashed. "Look, if you're not quiet, I can sense deaths about to happen anytime soon." Crescent sat up and smiled, but he had his jaw clenched.

"And I can sense you being dishonest." Skylar smiled also, but his smile more relaxed. He lifted his hands and showed Crescent his flashing thunder tattoo.

"...Dammit." Crescent mumbled and sat back down.

I was too tired to think and slowly closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Luna?" Skylar asked me.

"Yep.. Just a bit tired." I said with my eyes closed. I wasn't lying I guess. But my head was pounding and my mind was spinning. Other than that I was fine.

"Let's go back to the dorms." Skylar stood up and helped me get up.

"Hey! I'm going to take Luna back to the dorms!" Crescent stood up and pulled me to him, which gave me butterflies. "You stay until that old lady comes back."

"Do you even know where the dorms are?"

"Y..Yeah." Crescent muttered. Skylar lifted his hands and smiled, his blue tattoos lighting brighter. I looked up at Crescent's face and saw him roll his eyes at Skylar. "Whatever, I'll find my way."

"If you jump high enough you'll be able to see the blue portals. It'll have a sign saying where the dorms are so just look out for that." Skylar put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay seeya!" Solar half-heartedly said, then lifted me up roughly and we shot up into the sky. Crescent was much slower than Skylar, so it was a bit more enjoyable ride. I looked down between the halls and saw a few students walking down, laughing at each other. Some were going back to their dormitories and others stood and talked to their friends.

"Geez, you're heavy." Crescent interrupted my thoughts. I flushed in embarrassment, sort of feeling hurt.

"Sorry… I'll walk." I told him, letting the wind whip my face so it can cover my face from Crescent.

"It's okay, I'll survive." Crescent said, although I can hear the struggle in his voice. Skylar carried me like I didn't weigh anything, but seeing Crescent have a hard time carrying me made me think if Skylar also thought I was heavy, but he was just holding it in.

We soon landed in front of the dorms. Crescent gently dropped me. I stood, kind of feeling wobbly. Solar was panting although he stood up tall and slightly smiling.

"Do you know where your dorm is? Or your roommates?"

"All I know is my room's beside yours."

"There's two rooms beside me though.. It's probably the one on my right."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing." I said dumbly.

We both walked in the portal, and there were less people out in the lounge than before. Some girl's heads snapped towards us and stared at Crescent. They were obviously whispering things about us. When we walked past some guys in the room, I could kind of hear them talking about the "red tattoo" on his forehands.  
Crescent just ignored them and walked down the hall with an emotionless face.

I lead him to the room beside mines and we stood outside the door.

"Um, you should try knocking." I told him, hesitating whether I should go in my room and get Sarah. "Just so you're sure you got the right room."

"Okay." Crescent knocked on the wall door behind the portal that shined in bright blue.

He backed up next to me and we waited in silence. Soon, a lean boy who was as tall as me came through the portal. He wore glasses and had dark brown hair.

"Hihi, who might you be?" The boy asked Crescent and then his eyes met mines. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should greet you first pretty gal," He smiled at me then put his hand out so I could shake it.  
"I'm Dan, and I'm an archer. You must be Luna, the new girl. I heard a lot about you already. I didn't see you during lunch though. What a shame."

"Err.. Hi. " I managed to say, shaking his hand. I blushed, gripping my uniforms in my other hand tighter. I wondered what kind of things he 'heard' about me from the others.

"Hmph. Hi, I'm Crescent." Crescent added a slight angry tone to his voice. I sort of wished it was because he was jealous of Dan and me shaking hands or something. 'Stop thinking of dumb things. That will never happen.' I silently told myself. I let go of Dan's hand and looked back and forth at Crescent and Dan.

"Um..so.." I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Solar Crescent huh? I think you're our roommate.. Since the other guy dropped out so we only have 2 people in the room." Dan adjusted his glasses.

"Cool. Who's the other guy in the room?"

"He's not here right now. He'll be here soon though."

I saw Crescent roll his eyes from the corner of my eyes. I wanted to leave, since the tension between them were so great. It was weird, since Crescent and Dan just met but they didn't seem to like each other already.

"Uhh.. Well I guess I'll be going now... BYE." I quickly hopped into the portal to my room and sighed in relief that I escaped the awkwardness. I kind of felt guilty and wondered if it was the right thing to do that. Regret washed over me and I kind of wished I was still with Crescent. Being near him made me happy.. Or at least I think it does._ 'Am I in love? But I'm only 14.. Is it possible...'_ I shook my head and went inside the room where I was greeted by my roommates.

* * *

**I didn't revise this chapter so it's probably full of mistakes.**

**Longest chapter so far..**

**I actually wrote this a long time ago but I was too busy to upload it.. And I should be studying for exams right now since it's exam week starting from tomorrow T_T**

**Chapter 6 wouldn't take a month to upload I promise. Mostly because summer vacay started for me except I just have to get through this exam week..**


End file.
